charmed_halliwell_generationfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoebe Halliwell
"So we can get the next generation ready to pick up where we left off." - Phoebe to Leo. Phoebe Halliwell is the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, although was originally believed to be the youngest sister until the discovery of her half-sister Paige Matthews, in 2001 after the death of her oldest sister Prue Halliwell whom she meets again nearly twenty years after Prue's death. She is the wife of a cupid Coop and the mother of their children; Pippa, PJ and Parker Halliwell. Phoebe was also once pregnant with and lost a son while she was married to her ex-husband Cole Turner. Her Wiccan powers were often considered as the weakest of the Charmed Ones by demons due to her primary powers being more inclined to be passive than active. However, she consistently proved them wrong with her formidable martial arts skills and her remarkable spell casting talents. Her powers gradually evolved, coming to include dangerously offensive aspects that could match those of her sisters: Premonition, Levitation, Empathy and Psychic Reflection. Besides this, Phoebe has the basic powers of a witch: the ability to cast spells, brew potions and scry for lost objects or people. She also has access to The Power of Three with her sisters; Prue and Piper Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Phoebe works as a famous columnist for The Bay Mirror, but since her career has skyrocket she has allowed herself to dabble in other aspects of her career with the Bay Mirror, and occasionally works as a repoter, and is the author of the best-seller "Finding Love" and has tried to write more books. History Early Life Phoebe was born on November 2nd, 1975 to the Warren Witch Patty Halliwell and the mortal Victor Bennett. On March 24th 1975, months before her birth, Phoebe's birth power of premonition manifested itself through her mother while still in the womb, granting Patty a vision of the future. Following this event, the unborn Phoebe combined her magic with her two older sisters, Prue and Piper, to use the Power of Three to send their future selves back to their time. Sometime after she was born, her maternal grandmother, Penny, bound her powers and erased all her magic-related memories, along with her sisters' powers and memories, in order to keep her safe from the warlock Nicholas, who was promised their powers in a pact. Unfortunately for her, almost three years after her birth, Phoebe's mother was killed by the Water Demon. As a result, Phoebe never really knew her mother, and this loss ultimately had a significant impact on her and her sisters' lives to the extent that she once confessed that if she had one wish to be granted, she would ask for time alone with her mother. At the age of ten, Phoebe was transported to the year 2002 by a spell cast by her future self, where she met two older versions of herself as well as those of her sisters Piper and Paige. She was taken to the Heavens by her Whitelighter, Leo, for safety. After she helped her older-self listen to her heart about marrying Cole, she returned to her own time, where Grams quickly erased her memory of the time travel. Phoebe was a good student, and once earned an award for Student of the Month, but became somewhat of a juvenile delinquent in her teenage years by causing trouble around school and even engaging in shoplifting. This change of character was often credited to the fact that Grams had tried to often control her, which led to to dedicate herself to rebellion out of spite. However, Piper believed her acting out was due to her unhappiness over her lack of a true mother. She was given the nickname "Freebie" in high school after making out with her old boyfriend in the principal's office. Grams tried her best to keep Phoebe and her sisters together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to handle their powers once they're back and so intended to bind them which Phoebe discovered three years later however before she was able to Grams went into cardiac arrest and died which resulted in Phoebe leaving in search of her father. Becoming Charmed Six months after the death of her Grams Later Life With the destruction of all the strong demons of the past, Phoebe was finally able to have a normal live (she still helped innocents, but things became much calmer than her early years). Phoebe continues to give advice through heradvice column in The Bay Mirror to all who needed it, but was more interested in helping her readers find love. Phoebe also publishes a New York best-selling book called "Finding Love". She was last seen with her husband, Coop, rushing off for the birth of their third daughter, Parker while Billie tended to their two other girls: Pippa and PJ. The magical lives of Phoebe and her sisters as the Charmed Ones, is written in the history books of Magic School as well as their own Book of Shadows, which has grown thicker by the time they are 80. Powers and Abilities Active Powers Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This is Phoebe's primary Wiccan power. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of premonition to control their magic. * Intuition: The ability to sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows her to sense and predict attacks. * Astral Premonition: The ability to receive visions of the future while simultaneously astral projecting into said future. * Sharing Visions: The ability to share visions with other psychics by holding hands, palm to palm. * Psychic Echos: The ability to create a psychic link with other psychics. Levitation: The ability to propel oneself into the air and hover. She can also extend her levitation power to levitate other people and objects when in physical contact with them. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of Levitation to control their magic. * Super Strength: The ability to exert a level of physical force above that of a normal person. Her ability to levitate allows her to build up enough momentum to deliver more powerful attacks by levitating and kicking her targets, who would fall back a considerable distance. Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. Due to her powers she managed to teach all of the Halliwell cousins with the power of Empathy to control their magic. * Psychic Reflection: The ability to reflect emotions and/or memories back onto a person or onto another being. * Power Channeling: The ability to draw upon the powers of other beings, thus allowing the channeller to harness or exploit the activated powers of those they are channeling. Through the use of this ability Phoebe can access Deviation, which she often uses to deviate attacks back at enemies. * Power Replication: The ability to channel and replicate the powers of other magical beings within close proximity. Natural Abilities * Advanced Combat: To make up for initially only having a passive power, Phoebe took classes in self-defense. She also trained with Cole for short period of time. She eventually became the most effective hand-to-hand fighter out of all the four sisters. Now as a mother and Aunt, Phoebe is the one to train each of the cousins to fight with the help of her brother-in-law; Henry. * Agility: Defined as moving quickly and easily from one motion to another. She acquired this skill through intense combat training, which was later enhanced because of her levitation power. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Phoebe is considered the best spell writer of all four sisters and is the one that teaches the cousins how to use spell casting more effectively. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate a person or object with the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * High Resistance: This power causes Phoebe to be resistant to powers such as Fireballs and other potentially lethal powers. * Remote Beaming: The ability to teleport her husband Coop to her just by focusing on him. * Summoning: Once she was able to summon a Trok Demon, without potion or spell. Appearance Phoebe's appearance underwent more changes than any of the other characters in the series. * Hair: In her early twenties she has a bob hairstyle and she often wears it free flowing. She also went blond for a short while, but then cut her hair to a moderate length and returns it back to a dark brown then a dark hue color, sometime wearing it with bangs or a tiny fringe. She lets her hair grow and returned to a nice brunette color with layers a few months later, wearing it up in hairnets on a few occasions. Phoebe then cuts her hair to a short pixie cut and along the way turns it to light brown a year later. She allows her hair to grow out and has it in curls and ponytails more often and seems to have darkened it. She grew it long again and has lightened the color once more, and darkens it near the end of the year. She keeps her hair long and dark brown for a while and then lightens it to a sandy color; keeping the same length. Her future self is shown to have waist-length wavy hair in a slightly darker hue. * Aliases: As the alias Julie Bennett, Phoebe has long, dark brown/black hair with loose curls. * Wardrobe: Her fashion sense changes considerably from her early to late twenties. Phoebe started to wear very fashionable clothing. She also favors black dresses when going out. For a short while she wore a lot of skimpy clothes, but returned to wearing less revealing outfits, developing a fondness for ethnic designs and patterns. * Make-up: '''Phoebe normally wears natural colors and sometimes displays dark shades. On occasion she will wear pinks and sometimes wear a more dramatic look to her eyes than before. Later on, she wears a far more natural look with considerably more blush and rarely a nice plum color. Personality Phoebe is described as rebellious and courageous. She's not afraid to try new things, a trait that both her older sisters admire and envy. She can also be very restless, impatient and quick-witted. As a psychic, she is often sensitive and compassionate towards others and thanks to her degree in psychology as well as her powers, she gives very sound advice both to her sisters and readers. She is sometimes compared to her Grams in personality. She is also the only Charmed One to be born in Halliwell Manor, above the Nexus, which makes her more susceptible to being influenced by evil than others. Phoebe has a creative mind and a very good memory. When she first started creating her own spells, she was able to recall spells and combine them into new and more powerful ones. She is street smart, as she can pick locks and pockets, as well as change the tires of a car. She's also fiercely loyal to the people that she loves, a Warren trait. Children Birth of Pippa Halliwell In 2005, during the battle against the Avatars, Phoebe was given a premonition by Kyra, the seer, and in the vision she saw herself going to a school to pick up Wyatt, Chris and a little girl, her little girl. Since having the vision, Phoebe has had multiple other visions of her little girl. In 2006, Phoebe had lost faith in love, as well as having her little girl, it was then that she had another vision of her little girl, and also saw herself talking to the little girl. Phoebe spoke to her future self, telling her not to give up on love and that she would have her daughter. During the final battle Phoebe discovered through Wyatt and Chris, that the Elders had sent Coop down to her for her to fall in love with. In late 2006, during her honeymoon to Coop, Phoebe fell pregnant with the little girl she had long ago foresaw. She struggled a lot throughout her pregnancy as it seemed to effect her powers, giving her a lot of visions about nothing and then badly effecting her empathy powers as well. Yet through the pregnancy Phoebe also managed to find out that Paige was pregnant with Phoebe's nephew; Hal. In April of 2007, Phoebe gave birth to her beautiful little girl, the girl she has foresaw; and named her daughter Penelope Julie Halliwell, nicknamed Pippa, after her Grams' whom had always been there for her and supported her through life and her own alias when she had wanted to escape magic to remind herself that if she had stayed as Julie Bennett then she would never have had her little Pippa. Birth of PJ Halliwell In 2006, during the battle against Billie and Christy Jenkins, Phoebe had a dream of her hearts desires, and saw two little girls; she later discovered that the little girls, were her daughters' Pippa and PJ. The dreams about a second girl continued for Phoebe well into her pregnancy with her daughter Pippa, as she started having visions or dreams of two little girls playing in the park. A year and a half after the birth of her daughter Pippa, Phoebe found out that she was yet again pregnant at the same time as she discovered through a shared premonition with Piper over Melinda Warren, that Piper was also pregnant with a little girl of her own. Like with her pregnancy with Pippa, Phoebe struggled a lot with her powers, with her now having the powers of telekinesis, a power that she has previously struggled to control, but unlike with Pippa, Phoebe had a lot of visions about Cole Turner, her ex-husband as well as her deceased sister Prue Halliwell which eventually lead to the revelation that Prue was alive again. During the pregnancy Phoebe seemed to have a lot of demons coming after her all wanting to take the child of a Charmed One as well as a lot of visits from her deceased relatives such as her Grams, her mother and even a visit from Melinda Warren. On the day of her nephew Chris' fourth birthday, Phoebe went into labor, nearly three months earlier than expected and then finally gave birth to her beautiful baby girl; Prudence Johanna Halliwell, named in honor of her sister Prue who had been in her dreams as of late and for her Grams who had been such a massive influence on Phoebe's life as a witch and a person. Birth of Parker Halliwell Unlike most, if not all of her cousins, Parker was one of the few Halliwell cousins to be foresaw and yet was not at the same time. In 1998, the Halliwell sisters brought Melinda Warren back from the past, and it was during this time that with Phoebe's help she managed to have a premonition, and saw the future daughters of her family, three of which were the daughters of Phoebe. After discovering her daughters' powers; Phoebe soon had to acknowledge that she could possibly be the mother to the next generation of Charmed Ones. As a result she knew that she may one day have a third child, more than likely a daughter born with the powers of premonition. It was only until her second daughter was almost four that she started thinking about her third child, and then using the list of names as she played around with names for her youngest daughter and finally with Coop had decided on the name Parker Melinda Halliwell. In July 2012 after celebrating a new book deal, Phoebe and Coop decided to go away for a second honeymoon in Paris, France, with them having left the girls with Phoebe's sister. It was during the honeymoon that the pair had conceived Parker. However unlike with her previous two pregnancies, Phoebe never really knew she was pregnant with Parker but in the months leading up to Parker's birth Phoebe powers were going into hyper drive especially when it came to affairs with Phoebe becoming even more invested in helping people find love and become more in touch with love leading her on a vision quest to see the people that were most afflicted by love such as Juliet and Aphrodite. It was after being visited by Aphrodite that Phoebe found out she was pregnant. A month after finding out she was pregnant and on Valentines day, a month before her daughter was due, Phoebe went into labor. Due to the date, Coop was away leaving Phoebe to deal with the pregnancy on her own. The birth was fairly traumatic as Parker wasn't breathing when she was born, but with due to her powers and her mother's love she managed to come back on her own. Romantic Life Coop Halliwell Coop is Phoebe's third husband, and a Cupid. He was sent by the Elders to help her open her heart to love again, but they eventually fell in love with each other. After finding out that their relationship was permitted, she opened herself up to him and they married soon after, with Coop taking her family name. Together, they have three daughters; Pippa, PJ and Parker Halliwell. It is also later discovered that Coop was in fact her true soul mate which was discovered by her youngest daughter Parker Halliwell. Cole Turner Cole was Phoebe's first husband and one of the biggest loves of her life, as well as one of the most significant love stories in the show. Cole was a half-demon named Belthazor sent by the Triad to find a way to kill her and her sisters, but in the end, he fell for her and she fell for him. Their relationship lasted for 2 and a half years until Phoebe ended it by vanquishing him. Though they are no longer together, Cole is still watching over her in a spiritual plane and has come to terms with his fate. Other Relationships * A list of Phoebe's past relations was summed up by Cupid when he asked the sisters for help. Additionally, when Cole was trying to get close to Phoebe while working for the Triad, he kept notes on her past relationships. * '''Jimmy: Jimmy was Phoebe's boyfriend during her teenage years. Other than the fact that he was her first boyfriend and that he drove a 65 Lincoln, nothing else is known about him. * Hans Fein: Hans was Phoebe's boyfriend in late 1998. Phoebe and Piper used the Charm of Love ritual, and cast the Love Spell causing Phoebe to go to Quake and met Hans. Though they had a lovely start, the spell began to get out of hand causing Piper and Phoebe to attract every male with their wanted characteristics. Eventually, Phoebe and Piper reversed the spell. By reversing the spell, Hans's memory was erased. * Clay Muniz: Months after Phoebe left New York, her ex-boyfriend Clay Muniz came to town after helping steal a cursed urn in Egypt. Their relationship instantly got back on track and turned sexual. He tried to have Prue auction the urn off, but when she learned it was stolen she had it removed from the auction. The Guardian of the Urn attacked Clay, but an act of selflessness in saving Phoebe redeemed him and the Guardian disappeared. After saving her from getting bit by the snake. Clay and Phoebe said their final goodbyes and left on good terms. * Owen Grant: Phoebe met the young handsome doctor named Owen Grant at a dating service called "Fine Romance" during a demonic investigation. The two felt immediately attracted to each other, but when Phoebe gets a vision of Owen becoming the victim of a succubus, she and her sisters work hard to protect him. After Prue started a riot in an assembly, she and Owen got arrested. Phoebe asked Darryl to keep him locked up in order to keep him safe. After the succubus was destroyed, he was released and they went out on a date at P3. * Billy Appleby: Phoebe's lifelong Prince Charming came to life from an old movie named "Kill It Before It Dies" in the form of a movie character called Billy Appleby. Phoebe's childhood dream man coming to life, the two spent the whole day flirting and shared a single kiss. Phoebe was then forced to return him back into the movie but not before he could restore her faith in men. A year later, Coleuses his quotes from the movie to seduce Phoebe to get close to her in order to kill The Charmed Ones. * Miles: Phoebe was in a relationship with this man in late 2002. Their relationship became so intimate that she started having premonitions of his death every time she touched him. Because he was meant to die, her continuous rescues led her to her death. Cole then had a warlock sent to the past to change this, but eventually the warlock turned to a new path and killed Phoebe and Paige. Piper was able to alter this when she went back in time to the day Miles was shot to death and warned her past self to delay Phoebe, allowing him to die. * Jason Dean: Three weeks after Wyatt's birth, Phoebe met the new owner of the Bay Mirror, Jason. She found his professionalism annoying, but was also attracted to him. Eventually, he worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, in which she accepted. Few months after they began their relationship, Jason moved to Hong Kong. He asked Phoebe to go with him but she didn't. Thanks to Phoebe's growing empathy power, Phoebe initially only felt powerful lustful feelings coming from Jason but then discovered that he had fallen in love with her. They remained in a serious relationship for a year which lead to Phoebe moving to Hong Kong with him. While in San Francisco, he discovered she was a witch and decided to take some time away from her, and eventually they parted ways. * Leslie St. Claire: Much later, Phoebe decided to take a sabbatical from work. Her editor Elise Rothman, instead of just rerunning Phoebe's column for two months, hired a ghostwriter, Leslie St. Claire. Phoebe fell for him and vice versa, though she did not want her column to be written by a male writer. Leslie eventually left, feeling that Phoebe had too much to hide for his taste because Phoebe kept standing him up at their dates, and could never explain why as she was doing witch-related activities. * Drake dè Mon: Phoebe gained a passionate romantic interest in the new literature teacher at Magic School, an ex-demon, Drake. Unfortunately, his only problem was that he was destined to die two weeks after meeting her because of a deal made with a sorcerer. He and Phoebe spend time together over the next two weeks, falling in love with each other in the process. He managed to fulfill his mission; to help Phoebe restore her faith in love again. It was revealed that Cole was actually the one who sent him, believing that Phoebe never really held onto love because of him. * Dex Lawson: In late 2005, Phoebe, under the disguise of Julie Bennett, met an artist named Dex Lawson, who was interested in her column. Phoebe got a premonition of them getting married when they shook hands, and after some advice from Piper, decided to get closer to see if she could find love with him. Eventually, they fell for each other. While under a spell cast by Billie, the two got married. After the spell ended, they decided to stay married to see how this turned out. The day after, however, she removed the disguise and told Dex her real identity as Julie and a witch. Unable to handle it, he had their marriage annulled. Professional Life * Before Working: Phoebe comes back to San Francisco in 1998 completely broke, owning scarcely more than the clothes on her back, a bicycle and an umbrella, hoping to move back into the Halliwell Manor (which at the time was under residence of Prue and Piper) that had been willed to them by their Grams. Though later in the season she does mention being a bartender in New York for a short while. * Hotel Neptune: On the day of Prue's birthday, Phoebe wishes to get Prue a really good birthday present but had no money. So seeing an advertisement in the paper for a hotel psychic she briefly worked as a fortune-teller called "The Amazing Phoebe" at a hotel but gave it up after she'd earned enough money to buy Prue's present. * Buckland Auction House: Phoebe takes on the job as Prue's assistant at Buckland Auction House however she gives up the job by the end of the episode as she didn't really feel that she could handle the amount of premonitions of the past she would get from all the antique objects at the auction house. * SWA Properties: Phoebe was than hired as a secretary at SWA Properties. Her new boss, having an affair with another man, instructed Phoebe to lie to her husband if he were to call or visit. Unable to lie, she quit her job to keep her self-respect. * College Student: Later, she decided to go to college. She went through a year and a half studying psychology, and eventually graduated in late 2001. Phoebe then eventually goes back to college to improve her advice column in 2005, although it is unknown what ever happens after. * The Bay Mirror: After graduating from college with a B.A in Psychology, Phoebe lands a steady and successful job as an advice columnist for the newspaper, her column is titled "Ask Phoebe." Phoebe becomes somewhat of a celebrity with the general public, this is attributed to her extremely real and insightful advice. Her popularity can be seen in the many advertisements seen throughout the show entitled "Ask Phoebe: She has all the answers." Elise refers to Phoebe as the "heart and soul" of the paper which has lead her to become an author. * Author: Thanks to advice given to her by none other than Juliet, Phoebe is inspired to write a book. The book became a New York Best-Seller and was entitled "Finding Love". Trivia * Phoebe was the first sister to write a spell in the Book of Shadows. However, Piper was the first sister to ever write anything in the Book. * Phoebe was the first sister to create her own spells and also brew her own potions. * Phoebe is the author of the most powerful spell the Charmed Ones possess. * It's mentioned several times that Phoebe's favorite story was Cinderella. * Her favorite band is The Flaming Lips (Sam, I Am) * In early Season 1, Phoebe would recite Power of Three spells with her eyes closed. * Phoebe has had four magical transformations due to Cole: A Banshee, a 1950s Housewife aka Samantha Stephens of Bewitched, Queen of the Underworld, and a Mermaid. * Phoebe's astrological sign is Scorpio, like her older sister Prue, her ancestor Melinda Warren as well as her daughter PJ, and Piper's children Chris and Melinda. * When the sisters' ancestor, Melinda Warren, looks into the future with her power of premonition through Phoebe, she tells them that she sees "many more generations of my beautiful daughters." Ironically, Phoebe is the only sister who has all girls. * Phoebe is also the only sister to continue the tradition of giving her children names that begin with the letter P. * Phoebe's job at The Bay Mirror is foreshadowed in the season 2 episode Heartbreak City, when she helps a Cupid bring together people by giving them love advice. * Her hair and clothing styles change the most out of all the Charmed Ones. * Phoebe was the first Charmed One to have a power advance. In Season 1 episode The Witch is Back, she gained the ability to feel what her innocents in the premonition were feeling. * Phoebe was, or thought she was, pregnant by both of her ex-husbands but never ended up having children with them. The unborn source with Cole was never born and Phoebe turned out not to be pregnant with Dex. * In The Honeymoon's Over, Phoebe says to Prue that they had a deal that she wouldn't use her active power on her until she has an active power to use on Prue. In this, she foreshadowed her own power of Levitation. * Phoebe is the only Charmed One to be sent to jail in the past (That '70s Episode, Witchstock), present (The Bare Witch Project), and future (Morality Bites). * Phoebe is the only sister not to have two sisters killed in the same time where she survives. Prue lost both Phoebe and Piper during Déjà Vu All Over Again, Piper lost both Phoebe and Paige in A Witch In Time and Kill Billie Vol. 2, and Paige lost her sisters in Someone to Witch Over Me. * In Once Upon a Time, a brief glimpse of Phoebe's personal/legal records are shown while Cole was reading them in order to try and pretend that they have common interests. This revealed several snippets of personal information about Phoebe, including: ** Her favorite film is Kill It Before It Dies (which is a key point in Chick Flick) ** Her favorite artwork is "The Birth Of Venus" by Sandro Botticelli ** Her favorite book is Sense & Sensibility by Jane Austen ** Her favorite song is "Bittersweet Symphony" by The Verve * Phoebe was the sister to be the most interested in magic in Season 1, and the sister who was most interested in being a mortal in early Season 8. * In Season 3's Once Upon A Time, it was shown that she shared an "imaginary friend" with her sisters, called Lily, who later turned out to be a Fairy. * Phoebe is the only sister to have traveled in time in all the seasons. * In an alternate reality created by Lord Dyson to kill Lady Godiva, Phoebe was married to Leslie St. Claire, and had an unspecified number of children with him. * All of Phoebe's powers manifested on the first episode of a season. Her premonition ability manifested in Something Wicca This Way Comes (the first episode of Season One). Her levitation power manifested in The Honeymoon's Over ''(the first episode of Season Three) and her empathic ability manifested in ''Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1 (the first episode of Season Six).